


Hidden Depths

by letsmoveourbootybutts



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Fluff, Gaming, Hobbies, Nonbinary Character, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsmoveourbootybutts/pseuds/letsmoveourbootybutts
Summary: The Trix don't spend all their spare time plotting and planning! Everyone needs a creative outlet, including our three favorite witches.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Hidden Depths

**Author's Note:**

> I was so charmed by that bit in S8E21 when Stormy revealed that she was secretly a dance contest champ and I figured: these bithes need hobbies. Darcy's supposedly comes from some semi-official source that I can't verify, Icy's sprang forth from my beautiful mind like the birth of Athena.

As soon as the drop crashed out of the speaker, flooding the basement with cacophony, Stormy was in her element. She was sharp-edged and swift, rhythmic and violent, electric and dynamic as she began her footwork. 

The announcer shouted rapid commentary and the crowd of sorcerers, witches and various dark creatures swelled against the bare walls of the abandoned building, roaring with applause as Stormy finished her step routine with a swipe. She flowed seamlessly into her floorwork, noise and flashing lights overridden by the singular focus of her own frenetic energy. 

She was in it to win it, and she completed her segment by transitioning from a freeze that made her abs scream to a showy dip and finally, into a windmill. The crowd went wild as she glared up at them from her position on the cold cement floor.

The announcer, a voluptuous individual with the head of a crow and a body-hugging outfit that seemed to be more sequins than fabric, shrieked into the microphone. "Yes, witch! Scene darling Femboi Freaque has torn it the fuck up again, but she better watch it, because La Quillcat wants to turn this dark dance competition into Hell in a Cell!"

A wizard adorned entirely in bubblegum pink with a matching flash of spiky hair stepped into the ring, lightning crackling in his palms, and Stormy grinned. This was going to be easy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy set out her kit on her desk, sorting everything into neat piles. She had been struck with a flash of inspiration from one of her books, and she drew up a pattern before she could lose it. 

She cut out pieces of the fabric she had selected, an ochre satin, according to her pattern. Shapeless flaps came together under the meticulous detail of her sewing needle, forming a thick body, a fat curly tail, long gnarled claws and a separate craggy head. She embellished the skin with delicate gold and purple embroidery, giving the look of patterned scales. 

Once Darcy finished her detailing she gave her creation an evocative face, with tiny black stitches for nostrils, a glum pink snaggle of a mouth and purple glass beads for eyes. 

She placed loops of wire in each claw to make them poseable and stuffed her creation with cotton. Before she closed it up, she had to address one final, important step. The heart. 

It was easy enough to make a witch's charm. Darcy took a piece of clear quartz from her kit and charged it with a tiny portion of her magic. The crystal flooded with purple smoke, like drops of dye being added to water. 

Darcy sold most of her creations over the internet, but as she looked over the lizard she had made, she knew she couldn't part with it right away. It was too charming, too grumpy and forlorn to not keep. She whispered a wish for power into the doll's heart and placed it inside the chest before sewing it up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Icy checked her audio and adjusted the desk lamp to perfectly highlight her face one more time before going live. Familiar names trickled into her notifications, and she greeted them each in turn. 

"Hey, losers. SnackobettaCT, good to see you. D1g1tald0g, hey. Thanks for getting Hotline Magix 2 off my wishlist, dude. We're gonna start learning that in a bit, but first some people were asking me about the Amelia skip I mentioned last stream."

Icy started the run, sprinting and strafing through the blood feast as she cleared the first few segments. For the first half of the game she didn't need to look at her screen much, so she acknowledged the chat as her muscle memory took over. 

"Yeah, I almost never do the Amelia skip...I don't like any% runs, call me a perfectionist if you want. Besides, every time I do an all bosses run I get to enjoy the satisfaction of knowing that my all bosses PB is still better than the official Fairy of Technology's any% PB. I see you in the chat, TechFae. Scrub."

After showing off the skip she paused the timer to take a sip of water. She smiled at the chat and tapped her nails against her glass.

"Thank you for the tokens, magimet! You're right, I should start an ASMR channel." She loudly crunched an ice cube before resuming her timer and moving through the final stretch of the game. 

"Alright, I got a decent score on my potions quiz today even though I didn't study. Let's see if today's luck appeals to the RNG gods," she said before beating the final boss. "Damn it...I was literally one second away from beating any% PB. Let's get an F going in chat before we start up Hotline Magix 2."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah icy is playing bloodborne. Why not


End file.
